Love through Disloyalty
by Nalye
Summary: First fan fic so please be gentle. Hermione is given a task to watch over her enemy, Draco. will she fall for the man who made her life hell or will the past get the best of her. Rated M for a reason please review.
1. Why me

Chapter 1 Why me!

"All I ever get is desk work! I graduated top of my class and I never get to have field work!" she screamed at her friends. Harry and Ron had only seen her this mad once, when she smacked Malfoy years ago when we were still in school and before the war that changed every thing.

_Flashback_

"This war doesn't just involve you, it involves all of us Harry he killed my parents too." She said trying to convince him that she was worthy to be fighting alone side him. She looked at him eyes full of pleading, those big chocolate eyes that caught his attention the first time they had met.

"Just don't get killed." He said with total seriousness. Why had he given into her, why the hell did she let him but her in harms way.

_End flashback_

Things had changed, the war had lasted 4 years too long in everyone's book. Too many people had died and too many lives had been changed on both sides. Life had taken a turn for the golden trio and it had been a much needed one.

"So what are we dong this weekend?" asked Ron as he sat right on top of the papers Hermione was trying to fill out. She looked at him with loving eyes, got real close to him and pushed him right off her desk. He hit he floor with a hard thud.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He said as he got up rubbing his hurt bum.

"Would you have gotten off my papers if I had just asked you nicely?" she said as she raised an eye brow at him.

"Nope." He stated simply, smiling at her.

"Well, you do what you want I have paper work to do." She said pointing to the enormously large stack of papers in front of her.

"Working or talking Miss Granger?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He knew she would have everything done by the time she left the office.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shacklebolt, Ron just can't keep his mouth shut." She said and give Ron a piercing glance. She resumed her gaze on her boss.

"I need you in my office right now please?" he asked kindly. Hoping all would go well within the next few minutes.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." She said as he walked away to wait for her in his office. "Now you git get out of here." She demanded and he just nodded and left

she entered his office as she did he motioned for her to sit as he readied himself for the task he was about to present her.


	2. Meltdown

Chapter 2

The Meltdown

"No way, how the hell does he think I would want to do this!" Hermione was furious she was getting ready to throw something. Her wand was starting to spark as her furry rose. Harry and Ron knew they would have to get the wand from her before she did some serious damage.

'Hermione, can you just put your wand down for a minute please?" Ron asked he was scared of her with a wand and you could hear it in his voice. She glared at him her usually warm brown eyes seemed gray and cold. She gave him that look that made him back off toward Harry.

"HELL NO YOU WON'T!" she screamed at him the windows stared to rattle, the floor began to shake. If she hadn't been so skilled she would have broken something.

"Mione, please! Before you kill us!" Harry begged his voice full of plea and worry. She looked at him she had never been this furious. All the anger from the past 7 years came flooding back to her. She had only been out of school 2 years and the only time she ever wanted to see him again was if he was in Azkaban or laying dead at her feet. She had hoped for everything but this, when she walked into her bosses office but now the feeling of hate over whelmed her she needed a drink and a stiff one at that. It was time to wake up from this horrible dream.


	3. My Job

Chapter 3

HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU! Hermione was screaming. She began to run however her hurt leg kept her from going at the speed you would have liked to go. She was panting her arms and legs hurt but she kept moving. She looked back to see if anyone was following her as she did she tripped over a log, at least she hoped it was a log. As she slowly turned her head, she saw a body Neville's stiff cold body on the ground. His lifeless eyes staring at her, his body limp and pale. She touched his skin as a tear rolled down her eye.

Hermione awoke and sat straight up in the air. She had that dream again, that dream that was more of a memory. She put her hand to her head and wiped the sweat off. Her head hurt, and she couldn't remember what had happened after she started to drink last night.

"I wandered if you were going to get up or if I was going to have to wake you." a voice said from the side of her room. Harry rose out of his chair, he looked tired, his eyes had sunken in and he never smiled. Ginny tried to keep him happy but she could only get a grin or two out of him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Ever since you went to bed last night." his reply sounded worried. He had probably heard what ever she might have said in her sleep, great.

"What happened last night?" the more she knew of last night the more she could prepare herself for the lecture she would get.

"You just drank a lot and stayed in the house most of the time. You tried to leave but we wouldn't let you." he looked at the floor.

"Who's we" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginny and I, Ron was drunk to so he was with Fred and George, God knows where he is or what they've done to him." he laughed at that thought. Not a chuckle but a full hearted laugh. She looked at him into those fading green eyes and began to cry. Memories and all the pain of the past few years came back. Harry walked toward her and held her in his arms; he let her cry he always let her cry, since she would only cry in front of him.

"Sorry, memories and …., nothing never mind." She pushed him away. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she could see Harry holding something.

"A letter from the Ministry, I think." He said and handed her the letter. She looked at it the parchment was thick but there was little written on the pages. As she read her face change from sad to angry.

"Mione are you ok?" Harry had that scared and worried look on his face. She never wanted to worry him these days; he had enough on his mind.

"I'm fine it's just my job." She said with a fake smile. She had to be brave from him and for herself.

"Malfoy is not your job! You're an Auror, NOT A BABYSITTER! His face was cold and solid as stone.

"I have to follow orders Harry, I'm not YOU!" she screamed trying not to cry her last words echoed through number 12 Grimmauld Place. The house was big too big and empty. There were too many memories.

"I have to get dressed, please Harry go." She said quietly. She wouldn't look at him she couldn't bear to. He left her alone in her cold dark room; he just let without a word. She sighed to herself as she opened he closet door, choosing what to wear wasn't hard. She chose a black pinstripe jacket with matching pants and a green blouse to go underneath it. She put on a little make up. Her favorite green pumps would due for this occasion. Her hair had straightened it's self out when she let it grow out to he waist. She looked at herself and sighed "What have I gotten myself into." she thought as she shut the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice sounded behind her. She stopped and turned around to see a blur of red hair grab her and pull her into a hug.

"Be careful, it's Malfoy who know what he's up to." She was crying.

"I'll be fine, when I get home tonight and we'll talk then." She smiled at her best friend.

Hermione then got in her car and began to drive away, right into the arms of her enemy.


	4. Truth

Chapter 4

Malfoy was sitting in his study looking over papers that his father had kept hidden for so many years. Hiding places and passwords, they would have changed or moved those by now. He was pondering on those papers when the bell wrung.

"God damit, who the hell could that be? He thought out loud. He got up and headed for the door when a 3 year old came bounding down the stairs teddy and blanket each hand. She stared at the door, long blonde hair flowing from her waist. Her bright green eyes shone even in the dim light. Draco just looked at her then the empty sinking feeling bean to return.

"Riley, honey go into daddy's study please." He asked and gave her a smile. When she was safe in the study he opened the door. There stood a woman with a forced smile, she looked beautiful but she looked familiar, he just couldn't place her face.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said simply. She was going to hate this.

"Can I help you?" he asked the door was barley open though she could see some of hi body he had grown in the last 2 years.

"I'm from the Ministry of Magic, you were to receive a letter of my coming." She said. Hermione wandered why he hadn't shut the door in her face or called her a Mudblood yet. She was deep in thought when he awoke her from her trance.

"No I didn't receive a letter. His voice was calm and clear. He was trying to place her face when she conjured a letter out of thin air and handed it to him. He opened it slowly, and began to read it as he did Hermione saw a glimpse of blonde hair rush passed the door. Before he finished he looked at her.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked. She walked in taking in the beautiful house before her. The carpet was green and silver traditional Slytherians, the walls were very earthy. They had deep colors to them. He saw her mouth open and close as she looked around the house that held to many bed memories for him. He gave her one more glance before he went back to his reading. His eyes were rushing along the parchment; he was taking in every word, until he came to the end and her name.

"Granger?" he said shocked she just simply turned to look at him. Her head bowed, when he had said her name the same way he used to say it back in school.

"What's the meaning of this _Mudblood_?" his voice was harsh when he put emphasis the last word. Her head shot up and the fire was back in her eyes. She hated being called that and he knew it.

"And what are you suppose to do look after me?" his temper was rising. He didn't want to know her answer for he had a fear he already knew it.

"In a crude way yes." She was trying to keep her cool but ever time she spoke it seemed to just make him madder. Hermione was starting to see the bad side of him the side she wished she could fight and kill the Death Eater side.

"Are you to tell me my house will be controlled be a MUDBLOOD!" his voice rose. If Hermione hasn't but on a worried face Draco wouldn't even have thought to turn around. A little blonde came into view, she had been crying probably at her fathers yelling. She had beautiful big green eyes and long straight blonde hair the same color as Draco's. She had a teddy bear in one hand and a blanket pulled tight up to her face. Draco bent sown to hold her as she began to sob again. She must never she her father this mad before if she wasn't used to his yelling.

"Daddy?" her voice was sweet, like an angel. She was a beautiful child who defiantly took on some of the Malfoy family traits.

"Riley honey didn't I tell you to stay in daddy's study." His voice was gentle. Hermione had never seen this side if him before she didn't even know this side existed in him.

"Honey why don't you go upstairs please." There was that kind voice again. That tone seemed to make her heart stop. The child looked up at Hermione, those green eyes must be her mothers but that was signature Malfoy hair. She pulled on her father's shirt trying to get his attention.

"Daddy who is she?" her question it seemed surprised him.

"Well honey this is-."

"A friend of your daddy's, we knew each other in school." She said and put a bright mile on her face. Riley looked at her and smiled, her eyes smiled back to Hermione even brighter.

"Daddy I like her can she stay?" Riley asked looking desperately at her father. Draco just sighed, who could say o to that face.

"If you go upstairs she can." She immediately bolted upstairs at his reply.

"So the great bouncing ferret is a father." Hermione was the one smirking now.

"Shut up Mudblood." He said his voice down to a growl.

"The way you act with her, aw the tin man _does_ have heart. She was mocking him and loving every minute of it.

"You just shut your mouth you filth!" his voice got louder.

"Now, temper temper. You should really watch your mouth." She was clam and madder he got the more she wanted to laugh. This name-calling was getting him nowhere with her, so he decided to try a different approach.

"So…whatever happened to that pitiful, and very forgetful creature? What was his name?" his voice was sarcastic. "hmmmmm Neville that's it Neville, how is he?" Hermione's face went pale remembering the dream she had had he night before. Guilt and sorrow ran across her face, as she looked at her feet. At this point Draco knew he could tap into her mind with ease.

"Oh Neville, I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you I failed. Forgive me please." Her thoughts touched his black heart, but quickly turned to back to hate when e though of who she was and how she was involved in ruining his life.


	5. Our little Secret

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

OH MY GOD, he makes me so FUCKIN MAD! How much more of an ASS can he get! Well there's no way in hell I'm going to let him know how made he makes me, but ohhh if he says Mudblood one more time.

"You filthy MUDBLOOD!" that was it I looked at him my eyes narrowed as my anger began to boil.

"What Mud-?"

I hit him square in the nose. Hell that felt good! He looked at me those eyes almost black with anger. I was afraid of what he might do but I knew how to defend myself. Still he can get really scary!

"You're not staying her, FUCK THE MINISTERY!" He held his bleeding nose, I would have fixed it but there's no way he would let me that close to him.

"I could have your daughter taken away in the blink of an eye, and you will go to Azkaban for the rest of your life." He glared at me making a noise between a chuckle and pain. "Did I mention you'd be right next to your dad and your aunt?" I was smirking, for some reason smirking at Malfoy made me feel like I could start to pay him back for the things he had done.

"You wouldn't." his voice was husky and threatening.

"Watch me." Wait a minute did I just say that to him. HOLY SHIT he's going to kill me!

I looked at him his face was sad but those large hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.

"What Malfoy?" I couldn't think of anything else to say that would break this awkward silence.

"Just thinking." He looked at me with that twisted smirk on his face I was worried about what he was going to do.

"About what" my question came with a harsh reply. Malfoy slammed his body into me pushing me against the wall.

"You will never take my daughter away from me. His voice was low. I could feel his breath on my ear. "Do you understand?" he was looking straight into my eyes

he must have known I was scared. I just nodded my head "yes" all I wanted him to do was to let go of my wrists. He loosened his grip.

"Finally," I thought. He backed away from me still giving me a look that said he knew something I didn't.

"Go home, no doubt you'll be back." His eyes were cold as he opened the door for me. Hell yah I'd be back.

End POV

Hermione went home felling and ach in her wrists and in her stomach. As she walked in her front door it had been unlocked. She immediately drew out her wand. She had a long day already she didn't need Death Eaters in her house now. She walked in to her bedroom door to find Ron sitting on her bed drunk.

"Ron what are you doing here?" her question was sweet.

"Nothin, just wanderin where ya were." His voice was slurred, his hair was messy and his clothes were dirty.

"Well what do you nee?" she was being as sweet as possible she didn't need Harry or Ron mad at her.

"You." his answer was short she just simply looked at him.

"Ron you know we're not together any more." He just looked down, and breathing deeply.

"Mione please."

"Please what we decided this was for the best Ron." She could barley look at him.

"I know but I still want you." she couldn't take anymore. First Malfoy now this all she wanted to do was get home relax and go to bed. Ron seemed to want to make that impossible.

"Fine I'm leaving."

"Hermione wait." She just kept moving she could hear Ron stumble as he tried to follower her. As he reached out to touch her Hermione Apperated, she ended up right in front of Number 12 Grimmauld. Harry was standing at the door his hair was messy and it hung in his eyes. His shirt was unbuttoned showing the muscles and scares he had received over the years.

"You ok Mione?"

"No, Ron's sitting on my bed drunk." She bowed her head.

"Come in Mione" he took her hand and pulled her into his arms as they walked inside. She quickly sat down and rubbed her eyes. It was late and she needed a drink.

"Well you know Ron just can't get over you leaving." He set a glass in front of her full or red liquid.

Hermione looked up "Fire Whiskey?"

"Yeah" Harry sat down.

"Good." She took the shoot quickly the burning liquid didn't faze her anymore. She poured herself another glass and downed that too.

"Slow down Mione." He was always worried about her but she didn't care she just wanted to drown the day.

"I don't want to." as she drank another glass of the horrible elixir.

He sighed "Fine, how was Malfoy?" he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"A royal pain did you know he had a daughter?"

"No, how old?" His eyes were fixed on her.

"Three." She was slowing down on the drinking, a little. The bottle of whiskey was

almost gone when Hermione went to fill up her glass again.

"Mione _enough_!" with a flick of his wand the bottle disappeared.

"Harry theirs still some left!" she stared at him frustrated.

"No more! It's the worst thing you can do for this." Her face had faded over the years. Her eyes which used to sparkle with wander were now dull. She got up and pulled open the cupboard. Harry followed unsure of what she was doing. When Harry came up behind her she spun around standing close dangerously close. Hermione could real his breathing get heavier, she stared into his eyes those sad green eyes. He planted his lips on hers, somehow she wasn't surprised. His hands seemed to roam across her body. Each finger knew exactly where to touch. She nibbled his bottom lip asking for entrance he gave it to her with no hesitation. She ran her fingers through his messy hair as he pushed his bulge against her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he nibbled and bit on her collar bone. Making her arch into his hands. He reached under her shirt keeping his mouth on her neck, feeling ever curve of her perfect body. He began to unbutton her shirt and trailing kisses down her breasts. She wanted him more now then ever, as she stared working on his belt. They stared up the stairs, leaving some clothes behind. they broke apart only to get Harry's shirt off. Hermione had gotten his pants of and was now working on his boxers. She lay on the bed something about the canopy made it feel as if what they were doing was right. He lay on top of her kissing her neck softly, rubbing his hands along her sides. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders digging her nails into his back.

"This may hurt." His voice was low but reassuring. She just nodded and looked into his eyes.

He entered her slowly she winced but the pleasure was more then the pain. He began to move faster running his hands along her body and kissing her roughly. He felt her warmth and moaned as he began to move faster. She moaned his name begging him to come with her. He wasn't ready but pounded her harder.

"HARRY!"

She screamed coming as he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed on her chest falling asleep almost instantly. She stroked his hair out of his eyes as he was asleep. She too fell asleep feeling she had done something wrong.

4


	6. Hard Life

Chapter 6

"Daddy?" Riley was standing in his door way.

"Yes, honey?" he rolled over to make some room for her.

"I can't sleep." She had tear marks down her rosy cheeks. "Can I sleep with you?" he nodded as she walked over and hopped in. She slept in his bed more often since her mother was taken. She fit perfectly in his arms, he remember when she was a baby, she had fit perfectly then. Those better days when Audrey was still here. When the Dark Lord hadn't demanded so much of him.

When he awoke Riley was sleeping at the foot of his bed teddy bear under her head and blanket on the ground. She was a little blonde angel. There it was again that empty feeling. She was so innocent, how could any one want to hurt her. he got out of bed making sure he didn't wake Riley. As he walked to the shower he heard a hard thud from down stairs. He drew his wand and rounded the corner. He started down the stairs; Blaise Zabini fell to the floor. He was hurt, covered in blood and dirt.

"Holy Shit Blaise what the hell happened to you?" Draco whispered remembering that his daughter was still asleep and could wake up at any moment he decided to move Blaise. He looked at him first to see the extant of his injuries. At least 2 of his ribs were broken, his wrists and arms were broken, possibly even his left leg. He moved Blaise by magic to a near by couch where Draco could start to heal his bones. At the same moment the door bell rang, Draco had a good idea who was behind the door. Hermione, she could possibly do a better job at healing Blaise then he could. He walked to the door and opened it taking one look at Hermione before shoving her in the house.

"What the hell was that for!" she was mad.

"I need your help." He looked straight into her eyes. She couldn't image what he would need her help for. Draco began to walk toward the couch, Hermione followed. As she approached the couch she saw a very bloody man laying there. Her mouth opened as she looked form the man to Draco.

"Who is it?" Hermione was taking offer jacket and rolling up her sleeves. When Draco didn't answer she conjured a bowl filled it with hot water.

"Do you mind getting me a towel." She raised an eyebrow at him. A Mudblood had jut ordered _him_ around in _his _own house. HELL NO! That wasn't going to happen.

"Please Malfoy he could die." She pleaded with him. he then stormed out of the room, a moment later he was back in the room with a load of fresh towels for her to use.

"Thanks." She began to wipe the blood from his face. He was bad cuts covered his entire body some deeper then others and some very moral. Hermione had never seen somebody this bad before.

"What happened?" Hermione wouldn't look at Draco.

"I don't know." She emptied the bowl; the waster was pure red from al of the blood. He had lost a lot of blood. Draco just looked down at the body no expression at all, no emotion ever.

"You think maybe you should take Riley somewhere." She was worried about the little girl seeing this body.

"I don't know whereto take her she has no where to go." He was staring at Hermione's hand working over his body.

"I could take her to Ginny's" she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I need some supplies anyway." Draco stared at her wide-eyed.

"How dare you even think to put my daughter in the care or the muggle lover!" he was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's that of she sees this!" she pointed to the unconscious man before her. Draco bowed his head, defeated.

"She's in my room, 3rd door to the left." His voice was small and quiet.

Hermione started up the stairs until she came to an open door. A little girl was sleeping at the foot of the bed. She walked in and picked up the blanket from the floor and Apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place, she opened the door.

"Harry! Ginny!" she yelled waking the young child.

"Hermione?" Ginny came running down the stairs. "Who's this?" Harry came down the stairs pulling on a shirt covering the marks from her pervious visit.

"This is Riley." She said still holding the child tightly in her arms. She peeked out from Hermione's arms. "Riley these are some other friends of your daddy's from school." She lied but Harry and Ginny just smiled as if she was right. "Will you stay with them while your daddy and I go to work?" she nodded as Ginny took her into her arms.

"Harry potion closest now!" she had suddenly became very serious.

"If this is about last night, I'm sorry." She just opened the closet and began rummaging through it putting vile after vile into her bag.

"No, there is a man badly wounded at Malfoy's. He needs real medical attention, but you know Malfoy wont sand for that. She rose are eyebrows at him.

"Oh, so what happened?" Harry got red but kept his voice calm.

"The bastard won't tell me." She kept shifting through the cabinet. "I don't even know who he is."

"Oh, right. Do you need some help?" he looked at her those brown eyes shifting over his body the way they had done before. She looked down at the vials in her bag.

"I need bandages the anointed ones." She began to look around.

"I'll get them." Harry walked out of the room and returned moments later with a bag full of bandages for her to carry.

"Thanks, keep some ointment handy please."

"Sure." He looked down "Be careful, OK?"

"I will. She looked away and walked out door to the rest of her life.

3


	7. Painful Memories

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Thank you Erika! Your comment boosted my confidence! Thanks a lot.

Chapter 7

Hermione walked in the door to find Malfoy gone.

"Where the hell is he?" she was talking to herself. She sighed heavily, as she placed a hand on her hip. Her shoulders dropped when she saw the body barley breathing. She immediately began to clean the wounds again. She slowly stroked the cloth over his chest; she could feel the skin move from the open cuts. It gave her chills and made her stomach turn. She cleaned dirt from the wounds with an ointment, and bandaged them. As she went on to deeper wounds however, she had to stitch up with her wand. Every time she came to a deep cut she would cringe remembering the wounds her parents faced at Voldemort's hands.

"So your back." A figure walked up behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Where the hell did you go?" she stood up empting the bowl of blood stained water at his feet. Draco jumped trying to move away from the Nile at his feet. "You expect me to care for this person. I don't know what happened or WHO THE HELL THIS IS!" she threw the bloody cloth at his face. "You clean him up and care for him, not me. He's not my problem; if he dies the blood is on your hands." She glared at his walking away. He looked at Blaise and turned to grab Hermione's hand.

"I need your help. Like you said, he will die."

"Then tell me every thing." Her voice was low, like hell she would let him push her around this time.

"You've been caring for Blaise Zabini. I have no clue what happened to him. There are you happy? " she looked at him, this dieing man and pitied him. She rushed toward him and began to clean his cuts again. She continued her work until he was fully bandaged and his bones back in place to start healing. She went to her bag and opened it pulling out several bottles. Draco had fallen asleep in a near by chair to stay out of her way. She moved to the kitchen, got a small cauldron and began to make a potion. Adding her ingredients she saw a picture on the counter. She reached for it; examining the photo Hermione saw a family. Draco, Riley and a woman with intensely green eyes were staring back at her. Somehow the woman looked familiar. She blinked and placed the frame down.

Draco awoke to find Blaise bandaged and Hermione gone. He stood up and walked around looking for her, as he did he heard a sound from the kitchen. He went to investigate when he was Hermione brewing a potion. He leaded against the door frame; arms crossed waiting for her to notice him.

She looked up and jumped "Holly shit!" she placed a hand on her head. "Did you have to scare my like that?" she snuffed. Her loose hair fell into her eyes causing her to look up at it and blow it out of her face.

"What are you doing?" he nodded to the cauldron beside her. She looked at it, a paused of a moment then spoke.

"A potion for healing bones, do you mind?"

"Whatever Mudblood."

"You know I don't have to be here. I could let him die."

"I know we already had this discussion." She had a smirk across his pale face. That smirk he had given her in school. This made her blood boil.

"Then call me by my name."

"I am you are a Mudblood." She stared in to those icy gray eyes. Mad as hell at the emotionless man who towered over her. She had no power over him or in this house. What had really turned his heart to ice?

"Please don't call me that." She spoke softly and very quietly. She bowed her head.

"This is my house I can call you what I want." He glared disgusted with the words that had come from her filthy mouth. He loved having her on a short chain. It gave him that power again. He longed to be that person again but his daughter kept that from happening.

"Now where is my daughter?"

"With Ginny."

"Which is where?"

"Like I would tell you asshole." His eyes were no longer gray but black and mischievous.

"I don't want you to get hurt, just tell me where she is." That smirk plastered across his face. Hermione knew very well that is she told him he would know where the headquarters was and that was not an option.

"No." he looked right into her eye and stepped toward her never taking his eyes off her brown ones.

"This is your last warning, where is she?"

"GO TO HELL BASTARED!" she shouted at his face and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Humm to bad but I gave you a chance." He raised his wand _"Curcio!" _Hermione screamed out in pain. She had felt this before but this was stronger and more painful. She fell to the floor as he released the curse.

"Thought you were made of stronger stuff. For your brains I had hoped you wouldn't have gone down so easily."

"Like your wife." Hermione looked up at him as he kicked her in the ribs.

"Never talk about my wife, EVER! UNDERSTAND!" Hermione began to cough. Soon she coughed up blood. She couldn't stop. Her head began to spin and she passed out. Draco looked at her; he crouched down beside her, tilted her head toward him and picked her up. He carried her to a spare bed, where he used to potion she had made earlier to heal her ribs he had just cracked. He left her and went to give Blaise the same potion. Draco sat in the living room with Blaise until he began to feel an emptiness that came. When he looked at his daughter, and saw her mother. Draco went to a cart in the room and began to drink. To drown that emptiness he felt.

3


	8. Next Morning

Chapter 8

Hermione rolled over feeling the pain in her sides. Not only did her side feel the pain of the previous night but her entire body was in pain. She didn't wasn't to open her eyes of fear of where Malfoy had placed her for the night. She felt her surroundings, pillows, blankets; it wasn't cold but warm and soft. She opened her eyes to a soft room the colors of deep red on the walls, simple furniture. She tried to lift her body but the pain was too much right now. Hermione rolled over again to see Malfoy on the floor a bottle of Fire Whiskey not a few inches from his hand. She sighed deeply trying again to get out of bed.

After several times of trial and error Hermione was able to get out of the warm bed she was in. She softly walked to where he was laying, he looked peaceful. His hair was messy and in his eyes, he was sprawled on the ground but even though his arms were spread eagle he was still a mysteriously sexy man.

"Now how did you get here?" Hermione whispered to the sleeping man at her feet. She crouched down as she did she winced in pain. Ignoring the pain she cupped his chin in her hand and smacked him hard in the face.

"BITCH!" He yelled as Hermione got up and began to walk out the door. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you are no help to me passed out." She snapped. Draco was taken back by her mouth after last night. Hadn't she learned not to talk to him like that? Draco really didn't want to have to teach her another lesson.

"Water would have worked, or do you just like touching me?" Hermione laughed. Shaking her head as she headed down the stairs.

"Of course I love punching and smacking you it _gets me off_." she laughed again. Draco's mouth just hung open at her reply. She approached Blaise and knelt down beside him. His breathing had gotten better, but he was still bleeding from deeper wounds. She had to stop that bleeding or he would die for sure.

"We need to move him. Get him out of here, anywhere." Hermione was trying to plead with Draco a far fetched plan but she had to.

"Where?"

"St. Moungo's." She was pleading again it was in her eyes as well as her face. "It's better for him. I can't get the bleeding to stop."

"No I can't risk it." He looked from Blaise's battered body to Hermione's pleading eyes.

"Life in Azkaban would be worse then death." She sighed, he was right a kiss from the horrible guards of that hell _would_ be worse then death. She had seen many people been given the kiss their lifeless faces and deep hollow eyes. Those images pulled knots in her stomach.

"Alright, Alright. Will you help me move him then?" she flicked her wand as Blaise began to levitate up. "I need a bed Malfoy." She snapped. He glared back.

"Upstairs then." He walked to the grand staircase at the front of the house. She levitated him to a spare room, one of many in the Malfoy house.

"Here." Malfoy handed Hermione a bowl of clean water. She took it and began to remove the bandages. Carefully she cleaned the cuts and rebandaged his body. He was looking good the color had returned to his face and his breathing had gotten better.

Hermione got up from her chair to find Malfoy. She walked along the large corridors, exploring as much as she could. She turned a corner to find Malfoy in the room straight head of her. She walked quietly trying not to disturb him. I mean this was her mission to find out more about him. She walked up to the door and peered in. Malfoy was sitting on the bed holding a necklace in his hand. As she moved to get closer the board beneath her foot creaked.

"Fuck." She whispered and pushed the door open.

"What do you want Mudblood?"

"To tell you I was leaving." She cocked her head to the side. She had never seen Draco the depressed. It wasn't like him, he was an emotionless git! What the HELL!

"Are you OK?" She wasn't used to being nice to him, but it wasn't so hard since he looked like shit. Not to mention he wasn't spitting insults her way. Well no too much.

"I'm fine, why are you going?"

"You don't need me."

"Please stay."

"Why?" he was looking at her she could see that his eyes were glossy.

"Fuck." She thought, "He's drunk" she looked at him a sad and broken man.

"Why do you want me to stay?" she walked into the room.

"Because I hate being alone in this house, it's too big." Hermione knew that feeling.

"Alright I'll be in the other room with Blaise." Hermione went back into his room, rubbing her fingers on her temples trying to get ride of her rapidly growing headache. She looked up and a pair of lips came crashing down on hers. Draco's lips, Hermione couldn't move she felt his body pressed against her. He was warm, but she pushed him off any way.

_Cough, cough_

Blaise had woken up to Hermione and Draco kissing what was the world coming to.

3


	9. Awake

Chapter 9

"Blaise, you're awake." Hermione got up to tend to him. He glared at her; his eyes were bright unlike Draco's. "How are you feeling?" She was easily nice to the one person who had at least been courteous to her at Hogwarts.

"I'm sore but I think I'll live." She was wearing a smile, something she had only seen on Riley's face since she got here. "Who are you?" he stared at her trying to figure out who in the hell she was.

"Hermione Granger." She had changed though in school she was very pretty, a natural beauty.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." Draco slurred and stuck out a finger matter-of-factly. He sunk into the chair next to them. Hermione chuckled and turned back to Blaise.

"What happened?" she wanted answers but Blaise had other plans he laid his head back and closed his eyes. He may not be as good with woman as Draco but he knew how to torture them.

"Nothing I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He never opened his eyes.

"So why come here and not to Voldemort?" Blaise grinned showing off a row of beautiful white teeth.

"Because he wouldn't do anything about it, he would let me die. I'm exactly one of his favorites. I'm not Draco." Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"Granger, don't try to figure this out."

"Why not?" she conjured a chair and placed in front of him. The thud made Blaise eyes shoot open. 'He must still be scared of something' she thought.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm taking care of Riley." She said as if it was something she did often.

"Where is that little devil?" he looked around the room.

"With Ginny." Again Hermione sounded so natural. She got up and walked over to Draco. She pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Why is he so depressed?" Blaise took awhile to answer he was still getting over the fact that Draco even let her in his house.

"Oh…uh I think it's because of his wife, she gone."

"I know, but he can't get over her."

"Not really. Riley looks a lot like her you know, he sees his wife when he looks at her." Blaise looked down "I see her."

"Oh." Blaise eyes looked sad and dull they were very unlike him. Do you need anything?" she smiled sweetly to him.

"Water, please."

"Alright, anything else? Food, something a little stronger." She said sarcastically.

"Just water." She left the room.

"Draco! Draco, wake up you idiot." Draco stirred blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What the hell, Blaise your up! I hadn't expected you to recover so quickly."

"Granger does a good job. Where's Riley?"

"With Gin-, oh I'm going to kill that Mudblood!"

Draco found his mouth dry; he didn't want Hermione to struggle against him like she had done last night. He wanted his daughter and he would stop at nothing to get her.

He entered the kitchen where Hermione stat with a cup of tea in her hands. His sudden movements grabbed her attention. He looked angry; no color was in his eyes, only deep black holes that stared straight into her soul.

"Malfoy?" Hermione got up a worried look on her face.

"Hermione." Since when did her say her name. He walked up to her lovingly, his hair falling gently around his pale face. "Do you trust me?"

"No." he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her very close to him. She could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"Good," he whispered in her ear. He made her spine tingle, she began to breathe harder, and the more she looked at him the more she wanted him. His gaze caught hers as he ran his hands down her back, making her gasp in ecstasy. He slowly bent down and lightly kissed her soft lips. Immediately she became weak something about him made her world disappear and all the problems with it. She wrapped her arms around his back lightly digging her nails in to his shirts, intensifying the kiss. He put a hand on the back of her head and lightly rubbed his fingers below the base of her neck, making her relax even more. He finally broke the kiss and stared into her chocolate eyes. He had let that go too far. Now it was time to play with her mind.

3


	10. Gray and Brown

Chapter 10

Hermione pushed him away.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she was shaking no one had ever made her feel like he did. It scared her not to be in control, but when had her life been in control lately.

"Nothing, I was just saying thank you for helping me with Blaise." A smirk curled over his lips. She looked down and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, do you mind if I get a shower? I smell." She looked at her body and back to him.

'Hell yes I do.' he thought but bit back his answer. She had helped a lot with Blaise.

"No, I'll show you to my room." He walked out of the kitchen and started upstairs. Hermione followed ready for a shower and hopefully a nap.

"Here you are." He opened the bathroom door for her. She looked around the room, the tub was as big as a small pool. There was silver and deep green tile on the floor. It was beautiful. It reminded her of the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts.

"Thank you." he just nodded and closed the door. Hermione turned the facet and waited for the water to get warm. When it reached a temperature she liked she removed her clothes and stepped in. The water felt good against her body. The soap smelled of sweet flowers. It intoxicated her nose, and made he body shiver. She plugged the tub and let it fill up. the bubbles tickled her feet as she lay down in the bath. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Draco came into the bathroom to get her clothes for the elves to wash. He saw Hermione lying in his tub, asleep. Silently he walked over to her, putting his hand in the water. It was cold, to cold for her to by lying in. He looked around the room his eyes skimmed over a towel.

"Accio towel." He caught it threw it over his arm and began to lift her out of the tub. She began to stir in his arms, dripping wet he covered her with the towel making sure she was warm and covered. He walked over to his bed and laid her in it.

"Thank you." she whispered. He just turned to look at her. Her sharp brown eyes meet his steely gray ones. "Would you come here? Please." He stayed rooted to the spot. She slipped under the covers removing her towel. The silk sheets ran across her milky pale skin. He walked over to her taking off his soaked shirt and pants reveling Slytherin green boxers. 'Typical Slytherin.' She thought as he slipped under the covers with her. He made no move on her; he only wrapped his arms around her fragile frame and held her close.

Hermione woke up to a hand rubbing her cheek. She kept her eyes closed she nuzzled deeper in his chest.

"You look like an angel when you sleep." He whispered to her and put his hand under her chin. "How do you do it?"

"What?" She was puzzled.

"Look so beautiful every moment." She gave a soft laugh and smiled. She turned her head away and he kissed her neck. She gasped in surprise, and closed her eyes as he began to rub her sides.

"Malfoy I should go get Riley." She breathed as his hands reached around her back pulling her closer to him. He nibbled on her ear making her arch into his body.

"Why so soon?" he was trailing kisses down her chest and nibbled her soft skin as he went.

"Because she's been stuck with Ginny for days and Ginny won't want to give her up." She was trying so hard not to give in but being with her enemy was becoming too tempting. He was ignoring her as he cupped her breast and got on top of her. He bent down and kissed her moving his hands to her thighs. He licked her bottom lip and nibbled it asking for entrance. She gave into him and moved her hands to his boxers. She felt him and rubbed her hands, teasing him a little. He moaned and she began to take the boxers off. She discarded them and positioned herself under him waiting for him to be ready. She looked down into his eyes. They were soft, not hard like they had been. He seemed softer like he wanted this. He put his head to her cheek and entered her; she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer so she could feel his body. He started slow giving her time to adjust to him, but soon he couldn't help but move faster and harder. She moved with him gasping and moaning with every thrust. Her back arched and she clung to the bed post. She was close and so was he. She screamed.

"DRACO!" Trying to hold it back but Draco covered her mouth with a kiss as they came together. He was panting and she just held her breath, feeling him throbbing inside her. He lay on top of her for a moment, but rolled off her and held her in his arms till she fell asleep.

An hour later a nock came to the door. Blaise opened it and poked his head in.

"Draco, man get up!"

"What is it Blaise?"

"The Dark Lords here." Draco turned to face him, Blaise saw Hermione's naked body for the first time. "And you better hide her!" he said nodding towards Hermione.

3


	11. Mission

Chapter 11

Draco looked from Hermione to Blaise quickly. The thought of what the Dark Lord would do if he found a Mudblood in his bed make his vomit rise in his throat.

"What is it?" she rose covering herself with the silver sheets.

"_He's_ here!" his face set with a worried expression. He might not love her but he was still human and the Dark Lord was merciless, especially to one of the golden trio. "Go to the bathroom, under the sink there is a door in the back. It leads out to the grounds from there you can Apperate. Now go and be careful."

"Alright, good bye." She kissed him deeply before grabbing her clothes and leaving.

Draco put on some clean clothes and composed himself in a presentable nature for his master. He walked to the door where Blaise stood.

"She could get you in big trouble." He raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You liked her all through school so shut up." She said coolly before he made his way to the living room. They walked slowly down the stairs, Blaise limping slightly behind him. Dressed in all black stood the Dark Lord keeping his piercing gaze on Draco the entire time he walked toward him. Draco bent down to kiss the Dark Lords robes.

"Draco my boy, stand up please." Draco did as he was told; there was no fooling or deceiving his lord. "I see you have taken care of young Mr. Zabini, he was a dreadful mess after that last assignment wasn't he?"

"Yes my lord." Draco nodded toward Blaise who was rubbing his arm. Draco looked down to see his mark burning.

"Ah, yes I have called a little meeting in your home." Draco looked at Blaise then to the Dark Lord. 'What could they possible need a meeting about? Potter was out of reach just now and the Weasleys' were in hiding and Hermione……. Well she was-.' Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a small prodding feeling. Draco quickly thought of Pansy and weather or not he would marry her. When the prodding stopped, Draco went to the door to await the other Death Eaters. Everyone showed up, at least the ones who were still alive or not in Azkaban.

"I have called this meeting to give you a mission. We need Lucius back." He folded his long fingers and waited for someone to say something about his plan. When no one spoke up he continued.

"Draco you will not be involved with this, I have a better plan for you, but we will discuss that in private. Now as for the rest of you, I need him back in a week. To get Potter and his little friends I will need the help of Lucius and a few others. I will also need to ensure that the horcruxes are safe and no where near potter's hands." The room was silent, yet the tension was so thick you could taste it. "Understood?" they all nodded. Voldemort smiled a wicked smile something that made your blood run cold.

"You may leave." everyone simply got up and headed for the door. He was glade Riley wasn't here she couldn't have taken a lot of people in the house, especially the Dark Lord. He scared her the most; to be honest he scared Draco. Each glance or every time he looked at Draco something cold erupted inside he felt that his snake like eyes were tearing him apart from the inside out.

"Now Draco, I have a little assignment for you. I want you to kill someone for me, Ronald Weasley." The Dark Lord smiled to see the expression on his face. Draco had only killed one person in his life and that was Neville Longbottom yet that had been to prove to his aunt that he had the balls to kill someone. He hated to kill him but it was his life or mine.

"Now you have to find where his hiding and if you bring another Weasley down with you that's even better! Try to find out where Harry is hiding so I can get him, understand?" Voldemort's nails were digging in Draco's shoulder; blood was beginning to drip down his back and chest.

"Yes my lord. I understand." The pain intensified in his shoulder. Voldemort let go of his shoulder slowly. Draco could feel the nails being ripped back out, but he didn't show the pain he was feeling.

"Good." He hissed in Malfoy's ear. With that he was gone. Draco went upstairs to find Blaise sitting on his bed a note in his hand.

"Hermione left this, it's for you." he handed it to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I will bring Riley to the house at 7 tomorrow morning. _

_Hope everything is alright. _

_-Hermione _

"So 7 tomorrow, that means I have to get up early, great." Malfoy just jumped in his bed and fell asleep quickly.

3


	12. Going Home

Chapter 12

"What happened at the Manor Hermione?" Ginny was sitting on her bed looking very excited.

"Well Gin, um……" she looked Ginny straight in the eye and Ginny seemed to take the hint.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!" she squeaked. "No you didn't, tell me you didn't!" Hermione just looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Well I did." Ginny screamed and grabbed Hermione for a bone crushing hug.

"Gin, Ginny! I have to get Riley. Draco wants her home." She was so involved with getting Ginny off her she hadn't noticed that she had let Draco's name slip.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Ginny couldn't believe her ears. Her smile was pulled into a smirk that would have made Draco blush.

"No I didn't." Hermione was shaking her head there was no way she had said Malfoy's name. Ginny just stared at her a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You like him. I know it and I can see it in your eyes." Maybe Ginny was right. Was there a part of her that wanted to be with Malfoy? She had sex with him and he was being nicer to her and she was being nice back. Could enemies be lovers?

"Maybe I am, but we'll have to see how this plays out. For now I have to get Riley home."

"Ok but you'll have to get her away from Harry first. He is really attached to that little devil. We were thinking after the war that we would get married." Ginny put her hands in her pockets and began to glow. Hermione's heart sank when she remembered the night not long ago. Ginny would never know of that night, Hermione couldn't break her heart like that.

"That's a good idea." With that Hermione went to go find Riley. When Hermione came down stairs it was quarter to 7. Riley was still asleep on the big leather chair in front of the fire and Harry was sleeping on the couch next to her. It was hard to think of Harry being a father; he was still a child himself. Ginny was getting older but she was the closest thing Hermione had ever had to a sister.

"Harry get up." Hermione shook him lightly. He stirred rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Where's Riley?" he asked groggily.

"Right next to you." she pointed to the sleeping child on the chair. Harry got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and picked her up. Riley stirred looking at Hermione and Harry. She smiled and took the child in her arms.

"Would you like some breakfast before we go home?"

"Yes I'm hungry." Riley smiled at Hermione with a toothy grin. Hermione brought her into the kitchen and set her in a chair.

"What do you want to eat?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Cereal."

"What kind" Riley wrinkled her forehead and squinted her eyes as in deep thought. This made Hermione smile; she was so cute and sweet. It would be hard giving her up to even Malfoy.

"Fruity loops." Hermione conjured a small bowl for her, she clapped and laughed happily. Hermione watched as the little girl ate. A feeling began to grow inside her; what would this angel do without a mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice calling her name.

"Hermione, will you stay at the house?" Riley was finished with her food and was now looking at Hermione with those big green eyes.

"I don't know honey, I would love to but it all depends on what your daddy says."

"Do you love daddy?" Hermione smiled and pondered on the question.

"I think I do, but now we have to get home ok." Riley jumped down from her chair and walked over to Hermione. They walked out the door and Apperated to the manor.

They walked in the door to the house to find Blaise and Draco sitting in the living room waiting for them to get home.

"DADDY!" Riley screamed when she saw her father and she ran toward him.

"Riley honey I missed you so much." Draco hugged and gave his little girl a kiss on the cheek. Hermione began to quietly slip towards the door when Riley asked her father a question.

"Daddy, can Hermione stay at the house forever?" Draco smiled at his daughter.

"If that's what she wants then yes." Hermione had expected for Malfoy to smirk or tell his daughter no but he had said yes. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

3


	13. Unwanted Surprises

Chapter 13

Hermione looked at the child and then to Draco. Live with him! Her job was to find out about him not live with him!

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco, Blaise and Riley were looking at her worried.

"I'm fine." Hermione had to think quick "Yes I will stay." She smile and walked over to Draco. Riley jumped from her father's arms to Hermione's bringing her small arms around her neck.

"I'm happy that you're staying." The little child whispered in her ear. She let Riley down.

"Why don't you go play with Uncle Zabini for a little bit while I talk to your daddy?"

"OK." She playfully grabbed Blaise's hand and bounded off to the court yard.

Once she was out of sight Hermione turned to Draco.

"Why did you say yes?" her question came out harsh. She peered into his eyes they were not a steal gray color but softer like silver.

"Because Riley needs a mother and she seems to have clung to you." she looked down.

"You'll never love me, will you?"

"Like you would ever love me." He spat. The tears began to come in her eyes. Draco had regretted the words right as they had come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." Draco reached out and wiped away a stray tear that had begun to fall from her eye. He grabbed hold of her and held her in his arms. "She needs you and so do I." Hermione looked up at him.

"You know sometimes I really hate you." her words were soft. He looked into her honey brown eyes and kissed her, holding her close to him.

"Let's go and get your things."

Draco led Hermione out the door where she apperated them to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"It's been awhile." Draco's remark puzzled Hermione.

"You've been here?" she asked.

"Many a time, the Blacks are my cousins."

"Right, we should hurry. Draco?"

"Yes my love."

"Harry and Ginny live here."

"I promise to be civil."

Hermione just nodded and opened the front door.

"Anybody home?" Hermione had hoped they would have gone out but her hope was shattered when Harry's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey Mione were in the kitchen." Hermione and Draco stared walking towards the kitchen door when Hermione turned to Draco.

"Why don't you wait out here, and then I'll come and get you." Draco raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a "No-way-in-hell" look. She just sighed and said.

"Ok your right." Hermione pushed open the door to reveal Ginny and Harry sitting at the table with a bottle of wine in front of them. Ginny looked up first and was not surprised at what she saw. Harry on the other hand looked as if he was ready to kill her.

"What the hell is _HE_ doing here?"

"_HE_ has come to help me pack."

"Where are you going?"

"To live at the Malfoy Manor. Do you have a problem with that?"

"YES!"

"Well to bad!" Hermione stormed upstairs fuming and Draco took one last look at Harry and Ginny before following her upstairs. Hermione was packing her trunk magically when Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She let her head fall back on his shoulder and he stared to kiss her neck softly telling her he cared and that he was there to support her. They broke out of the trance when her trunk lid shut it's self with a loud bang.

"Hermione?" Ginny was standing in the doorway looking at her feet.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione came over to her and held her arms. Ginny looked weak like she was about to fall over.

"Harry just ran out the door. He's going to see Ro-." Ginny covered her hand with her mouth and stared to run to the bathroom Hermione followed. She made it and Hermione was behind her holding back her hair and rubbing her back. When Ginny finally sunk to the floor Draco was leaning against the door frame and Hermione bent low to see her.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione was worried about her being alone for the night.

'I don't know I've been doing this since you left." She gestured to the toilet. Hermione looked at Draco; his face was full of concern. This face she had only seen him give Blaise. Hermione got up a followed Draco into the hall.

"We should take her with us." Draco rubbed his chin and pondered her statement.

"I agree. She could be pregnant." Draco chuckled at Hermione's face. Hermione had looked shocked and scared at the same time. Trying to convey those two emotions will give you a very confused and stupid expression. Hermione went back into the bathroom to get Ginny. Once they were out of the house Draco looked around and apperated Ginny to the manor while Hermione got her trunk and apperated not long after him.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked once she was inside the manor.

"In one of the guest rooms sleeping." Hermione grabbed hold of him a buried her head in his chest.

"I'm scared for her. If she is pregnant she will have to deal with the war and possibly losing Harry." Draco just stroked her soft curls.

"We had better get your stuff upstairs." Draco pointed his wand at her trunk and it followed them upstairs. Draco stopped when he came to the room. He opened the door to reveal a very large room. The four poster bed was in the middle, a dresser and vanity along the wall. There was a door on the other side of the room which led to the bathroom. This room seemed familiar.

"What are we doing in your room?"

"I would rather you slept with me. It's also more convincing to Riley, she needs to know that we care for each other enough to sleep in the same bed." Hermione wasn't going to argue. Just as long as he didn't demand sex every night. Yet Hermione found herself thinking of the other night when they had been together in this very bed.

"I had better go check on Ginny." Hermione was making her way to the door when Draco stopped her.

"Let the house elves do to." He was looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"Draco, please not now. What if Riley comes in?"

"She can't open a locked door." Draco was now holding her, kissing her neck leaving little marks as he trailed down her neck. Hermione waved her hand at the door and it closed with a little click it locked. Draco began to unbutton her blouse kissing her collarbone moving lower to her chest. Hermione threw her head back as he cupped her breast and ran his hand up her thigh. Hermione began running her fingers through his silky hair. Feeling the warmth of his breath on her ear she moaned and he advanced nibbling and sucking her it, sending shivers down her spine. Draco moved to her lips and placed a passionate kiss on them.

Their breathing became heavier as they began to discard the fabric between them, teasing each other as they went. Finally they were unclothed and under the covers of the bed. Draco began to suck on her breast to make her even wetter. He rolled his tongue over her nipples then trailed his tongue down her body till he came to her most sensitive spot. He began to flick his tongue over her clit making her whimper and grip the sheets. He then took her folds in his mouth diving his tongue into her. She screamed at pleasure she was feeling. His erection became even harder at the sound of her moans and whimpers, soon it was too much. He got on top of her kissing her hard. She could taste her juices on his lips.

He slowly entered her causing her to arch into his body. He held her as he began to thrust harder then before. This time they moved together with so much more passion that Hermione almost took it for love. Draco began to move faster and harder, he could feel her walls become tighter. This only encouraged him more. Hermione gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into him. Draco was close to his release and Hermione was about to go over the edge. She panted and kissed him letting him know she was ready. He thrust hard and fast until she screamed her body shaking and he too had come to his release. Draco stayed where he was cuming inside her. His arms gave way and he lay next to her sweat dripping from each of their bodies. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep my angel." she nuzzled into his chest falling asleep instantly. Draco too fell asleep, not worrying about his task or about his father getting out of prison. When she was in his arms the world was under control. It was something he wanted to wake up every morning to.

5


	14. Pregnant!

Chapter 14

Hermione awoke to warm light caressing her face and hot breath on her neck. She opened her eyes to find Draco holding her and still sleeping. She looked at him his face seemed to be carved by angels, his blonde hair gently laying in his eyes. Hermione quietly slipped out of the bed letting him sleep and went to take a shower.

She stepped in and the steaming water started to ease her aching muscles. Yesterday had been an emotional rush. Living with Malfoy, Harry getting pissed and Ginny possibly pregnant. The water seemed to wash those pains away and let her start the day fresh.

Draco rolled over to find Hermione gone he sat straight up until he heard the water running. He clamed down a bit and thought.

"Why do I care what happens to her, I'm just using her to get to Ron."

"Liar" the little voice in the back of his head whispered. He tried to ignore it but every time he told himself that he hated her the voice whispered "Liar" a little louder. It scared him to think he may not have control over the feelings that were growing inside his chest.

At that moment Hermione walked in with a towel around her chest.

"Draco! I was letting you sleep."

"I got cold without you next to me." He hadn't realized the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Oh, well I'll get dressed and go check on Ginny." With that she opened her drawers and found her dark denim low-rise jeans and her favorite black and green tee. She quickly dressed in front of Draco letting him get a view of her entire body as she put on her black lacy bra and matching panties. Once she was fully dressed she walked over to Draco and sat in his lap. "Thank you for letting Ginny stay."

"It's nothing." He shrugged and Hermione grabbed him and kissed him hard with so much passion. She quickly got up and headed down stairs to get breakfast. Draco lay there shocked at what he had said. Did he really care about her? Was it love or lust that kept her here and safe? As he was arguing with himself in his head Riley came bouncing into his bedroom and jumped into his bed. Draco followed her with his eyes all the way into his bed. She looked like her mother but acted so much like Hermione. His only little angel.

"How did you sleep?" his question was sweet since his daughter had been plagued with nightmares of her mothers kidnapping almost every night since she was 2.

"No nightmares." She stated smuggling in his arms.

"When do you want breakfast?" she looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Now." She giggled and gave him a very Slytherin like smirk. Draco began to tickle her, face became red and purple. Hermione heard this and walked upstairs carrying a tray full of food for the three of them.

"You two having fun?" a bright smile came to her face as she said those words.

"Lots!" Riley all but whispered.

"Here's breakfast." She laid the tray across Riley's legs. She picked up her plate and handed Draco his, flashing him a sweet smile as his hand brushed against hers. They ate quietly letting Riley do all the talking, when Hermione heard a scream coming from the nearest bedroom.

"Ginny!" she whispered. Hermione took off down the hallway and opened Ginny's door furiously. Ginny was in the floor holding her stomach. She was crying and screaming in pain Blaise woke up to the scream and ran into the room with a pair of bright orange boxers on and he seemed to "happy" to want to wake up. His jet black hair was a mess and his bright indigo eyes were half open.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled groggily. Hermione ran in to the room and held Ginny close and slightly rocked her.

"Blaise go get me some towels and a bowl of hot water." He didn't hesitate and ran out of the door as fast as he could. "Ginny lay back for me please." Hermione grabbed a pillow and lowered Ginny to the floor. Hermione muttered a spell over Ginny's stomach. A blue light came from the tip of Hermione's wand. Ginny was pregnant but for how long. "Ginny, your…your…." She couldn't say it.

"Pregnant." Ginny stated. Hermione just nodded. Blaise returned with the water and towels. He placed them gently on the floor.

"Will you please get Draco?" he nodded and left the room.

Draco had been changing and waiting for Hermione to come and get him. When Blaise showed up at his door he knew it was time.

"Hermione needs you." Blaise gasped.

"I know." He walked out the door and began to roll up his sleeves. He came to the door and opened it. Hermione was dabbing the sweat off of Ginny's forehead.

"She ok?"

"No." Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes and rubbed her eyes. At that moment Ginny let out a blood curdling scream and the worst happened Ginny miscarried her baby.

A week later Ginny had gone home with Hermione to tell Harry that she had lost the baby. He just cried and held her tight telling her they would try after the war was over. Hermione retuned to the mansion getting a howler from Ron. She had been feeling bad for two days now throwing up at least 3 times a day. Finally Hermione had to know.

"Please be wrong." Hermione whispered as she pointed to her stomach and muttered the spell. When she opened her eyes her was tip glowed blue. She was pregnant.

3


	15. If I didn't love you

Chapter 15

"Holy shit!" Hermione whispered she was sitting on the bed trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Should she tell Draco or leave the manor.

"Are you alright." Blaise was standing next to her looking worried.

"I'm fine, just tired." She gave him an unsure smile.

"Tell me what's wrong, or I won't give you the letter that just arrived for you." he said in total seriousness.

"I have a letter?"

"From the Ministry." He said and gave her a smirk. Hermione's eyes grew big and she sighed.

"Fine, I'm…pregnant." She stared at the floor and started to cry.

"It's Draco's?" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and cried harder.

"What am I going to do?" she crocked in between sobs.

"Tell him." Blaise suggested.

"What would he do?"

"I've known that guy since we were kids, he'll stay with you. He loves you." Hermione snorted.

"Right Draco Malfoy loves a Mudblood."

"No he loves a beautiful, smart witch."

"How do you know he loves me?" she asked wanting to know why Blaise had told her that.

"Because he looks at you like he looked at Audrey. He loved her, and now he's fallen for you." he stared her straight in the eye. Hermione felt there may be hope for her. That she wouldn't be left alone to raise a baby. Yet a dark feeling was in her heart.

"What about…?" Hermione looked at Blaise's left arm.

"Don't worry about that." He smiled at her. "Now let's go find Draco."

Draco was sitting in his study looking over papers that would aid the Order in defeating the dark Lord, when a soft nock came on the door. When he opened it Hermione was standing there with Blaise right behind her.

"GO!" he whispered and pushed her into Draco's arms. Blaise grabbed the door handle and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Draco had steadied Hermione and gone to sit back down in his chair.

"Nothing." She said her voice was much more quiet then normal.

"What did you need love." He asked her his questions sweet.

"To tell you something." Again her voice was quiet. She stared at her hands.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She began to cry. Her tears were silent as she looked into Draco's cold eyes.

"Your pregnant?" Hermione just nodded. Draco took a deep breath. "With my child?" Hermione nodded again, too afraid to look at him.

Draco got up and bent low to see Hermione's face.

"Stop crying love. This isn't a bad thing." He kissed her and held her tight. '

"I thought you would be really pissed." She had stopped crying.

"Well if I didn't love you I would have been." Hermione's head shot up.

"You love me?" she asked not believing him.

"Yes, I do. I have to confess at first I thought I didn't but after what happened with Ginny the little voice seemed to tell me I was wrong and that I do love you." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion and love.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her again. He loved to hear her say those words. "What are we going to tell Riley?"

"That a new baby is coming." Draco stated simply.

"When are we going to tell her?"

"Later. Right now we are going to go somewhere." He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to run upstairs.

They ran straight into Draco's room kissing and teasing each other. Draco locked the door as Hermione began to slowly strip. She soon stood in her panties and her bra.

She made a finger motion for Draco to come to her. He did as he was told she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. She wanted entrance to his mouth and he gave it to her quickly. Her tongue battled his until Hermione broke the kiss. She smiled slyly and pushed him on the bed. She leaned over him pushing her body against his. She slowly went down to his belt and slowly undid it. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them with her teeth. This turned Draco on instantly. She pulled his pants straight off and got on top of him taking his shirt off. She trailed kisses over his chest and down his abs she reached his boxers and slowly took them off showing his hard erection.

It was Draco's turn to be in charge. When she climbed on top of him he rolled her over so he was on top. He wrapped his arms around her back and unhooked her bra. Taking it off, he cupped her breasts kissing them softly and nibbling on the soft flesh. She moaned when he lightly bit her nipples and licked them. He smiled at her reaction and kisses lightly down her stomach. Hermione couldn't take anymore; she pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard. Draco took the hint, he slowly slid into her. She moaned and broke the kiss. Draco moved slowly at first but at hearing her moans and feeling her tighten around her he began to thrust harder and faster then ever before. Hermione gripped his shoulders digging her nails deep into them. Draco placed his head by her neck and began to lightly kiss her neck and nibble her ear. Hermione gasped, she was close and he knew it. Draco thrust faster and harder making her scream in ecstasy. He gave one more thrust and came at the same time she did, this time he laid next to her holding her and placing one hand on her stomach.

"We're going to have a baby." He whispered to her.

"I know and I can't wait." She snuggled closer to him.

"GET UP ALREADY!" Blaise's voice boomed through threw house. Draco rolled over and looked at his clock 12:00 pm.

"Holy shit, we stayed in bed all day yesterday and all night."

Hermione nodded "I know. Did you know you snore really loudly?" Draco just looked at her his mouth open. "What you do?" She began to smirk. Draco suddenly began to tickle her. "STOP! STOP WHAT ARE YOU SIX!" Hermione was laughing so much she had to pee. She finally got out of Draco's grasp and moved to the bathroom door and tried to regain her breath.

"Let's take a shower, love." Draco got out of bed and walked straight for her. He kissed her and opened the door to the bathroom. She stepped over to the shower and turned the water on. A few minutes later they were both in the shower.

Blaise came upstairs to see if they had heard him or not. He twisted the knob and it was locked. He muttered a spell under his breath and the door unlocked and opened. The bed was empty and there were sounds coming from the bathroom. Blaise raised one eyebrow and began to walk toward the door when the bathroom door swung open to reveal Draco and Hermione still wet but slightly covered.

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing her?" Draco yelled.

"Hermione remember that letter I gave you from the Ministry?"

"I forgot to open it why?"

"I have another one here for you." she nodded and walked toward Blaise. He handed her the letter and left. She began to read the letter. She read it with haste but stopped suddenly and looked at Draco.

"It's nothing I just have to get to the office today." With a flick of her wrist the letter started to burn very fast. "I have to get ready."

"Alright I'll get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs." He grabbed some clothes and left. Hermione looked through her closet and picked a pair of black pants and a dark blue top to go under her black blazer. She brushed her hair and but on some makeup. She grabbed her black pumps and headed for the kitchen.

"Hello honey." Draco greeted her and gave her a small kiss. Hermione smiled and sat down.

"Good mor- afternoon Riley." Riley got up from her chair and came to Hermione.

"Can I sit with you please?"

"Sure." Hermione picked Riley up and set her on her lap.

"Can I have a baby brother or sister?" Draco and Hermione just looked at each other

"Well honey…"

Cliff Hanger! Sorry about that I thought it was a good addition.

5


	16. Death, or not?

Chapter 16

Hermione went to the Ministry, her heels clicking at a rapid pace against the marble floor. She was nervous; her boss wanted her in the office today to discuss something, and Hermione knew it was about Draco.

"Sir?" she said as she knocked on his big wooden door. She opened it slightly as he beckoned her in.

"Miss Granger, how are you this morning?" he greeted her with a smile that made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Fine sir." She sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Well I've called you here today to see how Mr. Malfoy is doing. I heard that you are living with him. You seem to be doing better then I thought." He sat down and folded his fingers together. "He has as you know been aiding us in this war against the dark lord. Have you seen anything that would contradict his claims?" a smirk appeared on his face.

"No sir I haven't. He barley leaves the house and when he does he is accompanied by his daughter." Hermione was not about to tell him about Draco being summoned by Lord Voldemort. For some reason she loved him and was ready to keep his secret at any costs.

"Alright then you may leave." Hermione nodded and got up to leave. She made it to the door when he spoke again. "And Miss Granger keep a good eye on that man." He gave her an evil smirk that made her spine tingle. She nodded again and gave him a fake smile as she opened the door and went home.

"Draco I'm home." She yelled up to him. A little blonde came bounding right to her. Those bright eyes had never shone so bright.

She put her ear to Hermione's belly and screwed up her face as if she was listing very hard. "I can't ear nuthing." She sounded very disappointed.

"You wont be able to hear or feel anything for a while honey." She bent down low to the child's eye level. "Now where's your daddy?"

"In his study, he locked himself in there after you left." She was holding the bottom of her skirt and swinging her body from side to side.

"Thank you sweetie, go run and play. I'll be there soon." Riley did as she was told and ran toward her play room. Once the little girl was out of site Hermione started to make her way to Draco's study.

Draco was going over papers for the order, trying to give them as much help as he possibly could. Draco played as a double agent for the Order after Dumbledore's death. He had traveled with Snape until the Order found him half alive. They still hated him for trying to kill Dumbledore but after the evidence was reviewed they deiced to give him a spot in the Order playing the role of a double agent just as Snape had done. To the Ministry he was a Death Eater but to the Order and even to Potter he was an agent. Over the years Harry had grown to respect Draco but he would never trust him and Draco shared the same respect but there was no trust there either. All this thought began to give Draco a much hated headache.

"God Damit!" his head hurt too much to think. Suddenly he felt hand on his shoulders, loving hands, Hermione's hands.

"Having a bad day baby?" she whispered in his ear, giving his shoulders a massage.

"Yes, now how did you get in here?" he leaned his head back and let her hands do their magic over his shoulders.

"You're not the only sly one around here Draco." She turned his chair around and sat on his lap straddling him. His eyes met hers and there was something there that wasn't right. A sparkle of revenge.

Hermione quietly opened the door, what she saw shocked and confused her. SHE was sitting in Draco's lap.

"I was wandering when you would get here, but I hoped to be shagging him when you did." The door shut and locked behind Hermione. The woman snapped her fingers and the illusion of Hermione was let down. Now a tall woman with dark brown hair and green eyes stood before her.

"Ana? Your dead I watched Hermione hit you with the spell."

"No, Draco darling she didn't. Yet long before that day the Dark Lord promised me a seat next to his throne, if I played dead so I did."

"I remember you tried to kill me, but it backfired and hit you." Hermione was staring at there desk trying to remember that day.

"It only hit my side but just barley."

Draco was confused his wife had died but even if she hadn't what was she doing here. As if to answer his question Ana spoke.

"The Dark Lord knows about the child Draco. Now he won't kill her or you if you give him the child to raise as his own, and whom would become his heir. For that child will be even more powerful then the Dark Lord himself." Hermione touched her stomach. She wouldn't give her first and only child to that monster.

"No Ana, he can't have my child." Draco was staring at Hermione who had her wand pointed right at Ana's chest. "I may have not killed you then but I can kill you now." As a smirk spread across Ana's face she stepped closer to Hermione.

"Do you think you can kill me? You may have courage and book smarts but you

could never beat me! Ever! CUR-!"

"But I can AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ana fell to the ground dead. Neither Hermione or Draco knew who had said the spell, but it still gave them chills.

"MIONE!" Harry appeared in the door way.

"Harry what is it?" seeing the worried look on his face made Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"Lucius escaped."

Sorry for the cliffy. But oh well. Now we know what happened to Ana. Funny fact I really hadn't given her a name till now it's just been wife! LoL ok I'll shut up now. Well I might not be updating as quickly as I usually would. But I had trouble with this one, cuz everything is getting complicated. So again sorry for the rambling. I'm done. Just some special thanks! And go read these people's stories they are great! Now my lovelies go read some great stories!

**Watch Out for Yellow Moon: **Ok Hun you've been with me since the first chapter so I would love to say thank you for showing me my much needed support! And yes se seem to have connected very well!

**Hpbooklover127:** Thank you for all your reviews the helped and were very supportive!

**Iluv2dance:** thank you for your reviews the kept me going even if some others didn't like it (_Cough Cough_ LittlePandaSoybean)

**Ponboy88:** hey babe thanks for doing some of my editing I love you baby.

**XoonethousandtearsshedXo: **thank you very much you are another person who has been a long time reader! I love your reviews!

**Amarieb:** ALLIE! You and Chris were my very lovely helpers who stared pushing me to write again! I love you guys!

**dRaCo'sSwEeThEaRt:** Thank you for every review they always helped me update faster!

**Summerlandlover:** Thank you! You began reading my story and every review helped me! They are always sweet and appreciated!

**Csicrazii:** CHRISTINE! You missy were my first review and I know it got a little crazy but I love you hun and ENGLISH WAS THE BEST!

5


	17. Escape

Chapter 17

"What?!" Draco yelled. He was furious, and ready to throw anything near him. Hermione on the other hand just went pale and sank to the floor holding her stomach.

"How did he get out?" Hermione's voice was a whisper. Harry heard it still. Draco walked over to her.

"It seems the Dementors just let him out, as if they had no other choice." Harry was staring at Draco and Hermione. He saw something he had never seen before in Draco's eyes, love.

Blaise with his o so perfect timing came in to the room whistling happily. Once he saw Harry, a dead woman in the floor and the look in Hermione and Draco's eyes he knew something wasn't right.

"OK who is that and what happened?" Blaise was pointing to the woman on the floor. It seemed as if Harry hadn't noticed her at all.

"It's Audrey." Draco's voice was soft. It still hurt him to know that she might have never even loved him or even cared what happened to him. All she wanted was to have power and that power destroyed her. 

Blaise moved toward her and moved her long dark hair out of her face. Her looked into the face of the woman who had betrayed him and almost got him killed.

"What a pity she had to be such a bitch." Blaise sighed as he got up. Blaise held out his hand to Harry. "Blaise Zabini." Harry shook his hand and said "Harry Potter, I remember you from school." Blaise just smiled lightly and said "I'm a different person now."

Hermione looked a Draco and kissed him gently. "We'll never be safe will we?" her eyes dull and full of worry. Draco could feel his heart tighten at the sight of her.

"I promise you love, we will be safe one day and we wont have to run or hide." He pulled her closer to him. He never wanted to let her go.

"Nice choice in a lover son." A cold voice that could only belong to one man arose from the dark corner of the room. "A Mudblood. Yet she is smart and beautiful. I think I might like her, as my personal slave." His eyes were stone and his words chilling.

"You wont touch her." Draco was grinding his teeth and the fury showed in his eyes. A kind of fire that only comes with a passion of hate.

"Oh my dear son, you love her don't you? I thought I taught you that a Malfoy never loves." He walked into the light for the first time. Lucius looked as if death was upon him. His eyes sunken in and his face was thinner making him look almost skeletal. His clothes were torn and dirty his sliver blonde hair messy and oily. Yet he still had his pride. That he would never lose. His eyes like Draco's were a gray color that could look into your soul, but Draco's eyes had a tint of blue that made his softer more sliver.

"Harry Potter in my home well that's something you don't see every day." Harry had his wand pointed at Lucius ready to shrike if necessary.

"Well Lucius I'm here and ready to take you right back to that hell hole you escaped from." Harry's eyes narrowed and rage was building up in his eyes.

"So many twists have turned in these past few years since I've been in Azkaban. My son gets married and has a child wins a war for the wrong side and still stays a spay for the Order. How very disgraceful." Malfoy senior's voice was dripping with hatred. This was never the plan he had for his son.

By this time Hermione had risen to her feet still slightly light headed but very alert and pissed. Lucius looked behind him to face Hermione. His cold eyes focused on hers until they drifted to her belly.

"My dear little Mudblood, did you think one day he wouldn't find out. That my son wouldn't hear about your job."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She was getting nervous but she would never let that show and she wouldn't let Lucius break the one chance she had for love.

"Oh but you do. You're assignment to spy on my son and bring back any information about him. Surly you haven't forgotten about that." Lucius wore his famous Malfoy smirk. He knew he had hit the spot.

"Hermione, it this true, you were here only to spy on me for the Order." Draco immediately looked hurt a wall built its self back up.

"It was that way in the beginning, you were my hated enemy and the minister thought it would work that I would be the only woman not succumbed to your charms. I was wrong, I grew to love you. Please Draco try to understand I haven't written the ministry. They had to get a hold of me and when I went in to work I said nothing." Hermione's eyes began to burn and hot tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"How am I to believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Draco looked more and more like his father the angrier he got.

"I loved you enough to be with you and to be a mother to Riley and to carry your child isn't that enough?" he was now pleading with him trying to get him to see the love she held for him in her heart and soul. Draco however felt his heart pull. He knew he loved her with every part of his soul but he was still so furious with her that she had lied even if it was her job.

Hermione was crying and the sight of her disgusted Lucius. He knew he wants strong enough to take on his son, Potter and a very hormonal witch. However this was still his house he knew very nook and cranny.

"It is enough, but I still hate that you lied." A loud crack sounded in the corner of the room. Lucius was gone again.

3


	18. Leaving

"He will be caught. You have my word Mione." Harry was giving her a reassuring word as he left the manor. Riley was in her arms and Draco was holing Hermione's shoulders. This encounter with Draco's past was starting to get to Hermione she had a headache and she was feeling sick.

"Honey, are you alright?" Draco was looking as her with worry in his eyes.

With a smile she said "Yes Draco, I'm fine. Let's put Riley to bed." She slowly walked into a large room that Riley loved to play in. She always used her imagination in this room to be whatever she wanted. Today was no different she was curled up in her light green blanket with a wizard hat on and a fake wand in her hand. It seemed that with every little thing that went on around her she never seemed to notice. Hermione picked up the sleeping angel and carried her to her bedroom, much to Draco's dislike. He had been treating her like a glass doll and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She removed her pants and blouse while trying to rub the ach out of her neck. She put on a huge t-shirt and boxers all she wanted to do was curl up and to be comfortable. Draco came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her and placed the other hand on her stomach.

"Let's get some sleep Moine. Were going to need it." He whispered to her. She only nodded and let Draco lead her to the bed.

_**7 months later. **_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" there was no doubt that in the last few months that Hermione had gotten very ….._Bitchy_.

"Yes love?" Draco had put up with it telling himself it was worth it and at least she hadn't tried to kill him yet.

"I need help." She blushed. She was too heavy to get up on her own and it was embarrassing to her. Draco just smiled it was cute to him. Riley the now 4 year old was even more excited then her parents. She never called Hermione by her first name it was just always mom and they both loved it.

"I'm coming." He reached down to the couch and grabbed her hand to pick her up.

"I hate this, being so helpless." She rested her head against his shoulder. He breathed in the sent of her hair, sweet flowers. He began to rub her back to calm her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Riley was running for them. "Owl brought this." She had a black envelope in her hand; the elegant script was in green. Only one person would send them a letter like this.

"Voldemort." Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione took it from Riley and glanced at Draco. He was frozen in place.

"Thank you honey." She smiled at the little girl. Riley looked at her father and got the hint to leave. She turned and walked toward uncle Blaise's room. Hermione slowly opened the letter, her hands shaking. Black parchment met her eyes and silver script danced in her mind. She couldn't look at it, quickly she handed it to Draco as she sat down.

_Draco my dear boy,_

_I have heard of your recent girlfriend's pregnancy. I have also heard of your betrayal to me. This angers me Draco, not to mention that the woman carrying your child is a mudblood. Your little wench is dead but the child will be mine. _

He couldn't breath. Dropping the letter Draco stood up grabbing Hermione as he went.

"Draco, what are we doing?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Leaving. I'm going to keep you, Riley and the baby safe." They headed toward their room. He grabbed a suite case and started stuffing things in it, his clothes and hers. "Baby, will you please go pack up Riley's things."

"Yes, I'll be right back. What about Blaise?" she stood in the door way holding on to the door frame.

"He'll come too." She nodded and turned to get Riley. Draco was finished packing, but he couldn't move. He pounded his fists on his bed. Why? Why now, why her?! He needed to get Blaise. Draco ran all the way to the east wing; once in front of his room he burst open the door.

"Draco, what the fuck?"

"Were leaving, the dark lord wants Hermione dead and who knows what with our baby?" Draco stood there cold as stone; the way he used to be.

"Alright, where are we going to go?" Blaise opened his suit case and magically began to pack it. In a matter of moments he was done.

"We have to let Potter know, but my thought was Scotland." Draco looked hard as if they had no other choice.

"I have a house in Scotland. I bought the damn thing but I've never been there and no one knows I bought it." Blaise picked up his suit case and headed out the door.

"Perfect." Draco was walking right behind him. Hermione was waiting for them in the front hallway, Riley holding on tightly to her leg.

"Were going to Scotland." He said to her Riley's little eyes looked at her father with amazement. Hermione leaned toward Draco's ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too." was his reply. They closed their eyes ready to Apperate.


	19. Hell

Chapter 19

The house was cold and damp. They weren't ready for the freezing weather and all the bloody rain.

"Hermione." Draco was sitting away from her. She wasn't able to look at him for some reason.

"Yes, Malfoy." She glared at him from under are wavy hair.

"What did I do now, that you're calling me Malfoy!" he stood so confused at her actions.

"What did you do? I don't know Malfoy; you took me away from my family and _YOU _MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Hermione you knew full well what I came to you with and you took it." His voice was calm but deadly. Something inside Hermione kicked. The baby.

"You're scaring your child." Hermione whispered to him. Draco rose and eyebrow in confusion.

"Riley is sound asleep."

"Yes but the child in me is kicking." Draco's eyes fell and guilt swept over him.

"Hermione, please forgive me." He moved closer to her wanting to hold her more then anything.

"I'm sorry Draco; I just need to adjust to this hiding business." She let him wrap his arms around her large belly.

"The baby will be born here, unless we rid of the Dark Lord first." Hermione's knees buckled and she finally broke. The strong girl who put on a hard face to get threw the day was now broken. Her soul was torn between the life she lived and the life she loved. How could she live in both without hell breaking loose?

Draco held her as she cried herself to a restless sleep. He hated seeing any woman like this. His mother had torn his heart but Hermione in this state tore his very soul.

"Sleep angel, I love you." she nuzzled closer to him. A single tear fell from his dulled eyes onto her wavy hair.

Morning was painful for Hermione. The baby would kick her to no end.

"Defiantly like your father, very stubborn." She glared at her stomach. Draco however was busy trying to get to the Ministry and more importantly to Potter.

"Blaise Zabini! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Draco shouted. He was standing in the black haired boys door way and looking very pissed off.

"Where's the fire!" Blaise rolled out of bed and straight on to his very hard wood floor. A fit of giggles followed the thud that his body had made. Riley was standing next to her father; she was trying to hide her giggles with her sleeve. To all her hard work she was not successful.

"Are you up now?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise showing him he was in no mood to play games.

"Yes you headache." Blaise was rubbing his head while glaring at Draco. Riley was running to her godfather to give him her daily morning hug, which he accepted warmly.

"Come on uncle lets get breakfast." She was tugging on his middle finger trying to pry him from the warm sheets. Draco chuckled and left the door way.

Hermione was sitting at the table in the very lavish kitchen of Blaise's never used home. She was getting closer to her due date and she kept feeling sad and nervous. She didn't want to have the baby in this house and she wanted her family and friends to be at her side. She wanted to be married when she had a baby and to bring it into a world of love and peace, not a war and a hell hole. She had to try to make the best of her situation that she knew but when ever she thought of her old life she wanted to cry. She wanted to be innocent again. She loved Draco that was certain and she wanted to be with him and even marry him. All that was left was the Dark Lords down fall and the clean up after.

If to wake her from her thoughts a large white owl flew in the open window.


End file.
